


"Kedves Luna Lovegood!"

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, meglepetés párosítás, szerelmes levél, érzések
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Luna Lovegood a minisztériumban vívott csata után egy levelet kap, amiben az ismeretlen feladó vallomást tesz az érzéseiről iránta.A lány végül úgy dönt, hogy nem teljesíti a kérését, és válaszol neki.Meglepetés párosítás! Az ötödik könyv végén játszódik. Eléggé sablon fluff történet, de talán kicsit sikerült egyedivé tennem.





	"Kedves Luna Lovegood!"

**Author's Note:**

> Melankolikus vasárnap este + írni kéne valamit = ez a történet
> 
> Jó szórakozást!

"Kedves Luna Lovegood!

Ebben a levélben szeretnék neked köszönetet mondani mindenért, de még csak nem is tudom, hogy hol kezdhetném, hisz annyi mindent akarok mondani. Nem vagyok a szavak mestere, sem pedig az érzéseké, szóval nézd el nekem, hogy kicsit kiforratlan a stílusom, és nem a legszebb szavakat kerekítem neked papírra! Semmiképp sem olyan szépeket, mint amiket érdemelnél, de közben tudom, hogy ezt is ugyanúgy fogod értékelni, mert a legőszintébb gondolataimat írom meg neked.

Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatsz!

Mások azt mondják, hogy neked az őszinteség a legnagyobb erényed, de szerintem ez nem teljesen pontos. Az őszinteség mindössze együtt jár azzal a mérhetetlen szeretettel, ami belőled árad. Te nem hazudsz másoknak csak azért, hogy megfelelj nekik, helyette inkább önmagadat adod, hogy azok a kevesek akik szeretni fognak érte, azok a legőszintébben tegyék. Én is szeretlek téged, de csak részben ezért.

Köszönöm, hogy önmagadat adtad nekem az első pillanattól fogva!

Azért mondom, hogy részben, mert sokkal több minden van, ami miatt hálás lehetek neked. Te voltál az, aki megtanított szeretni, ez világos, de mást is tanítottál. A legfontosabb dolog az, hogy elfogadjam magamat olyannak amilyen vagyok, amit még nem teljesen tudtam megtenni, de melletted tudom, hogy idővel képes leszek rá. Te voltál az, aki végig mellettem álltál, és csak újra meg újra azt kívántam, hogy bárcsak korábban megismertelek volna.

Köszönöm, hogy most itt vagy nekem!

Lüke Lovegood-nak hívtalak a hátad mögött. Legszívesebben megütném magam emiatt, mert képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogyan lehettem olyan szánalmas idióta, hogy nem láttam már kezdetben, hogy te nem vagy olyan, mint aminek mondanak. Kinéztelek téged, és jobbnak gondoltam magamat nálad a furcsa dolgaid miatt, de soha az életben nem tévedtem olyan nagyot, mint mikor meggyőztem magamat arról, hogy nem vagy normális.

Köszönöm, hogy ráébresztettél, hogy tévedtem!

Nem vagy olyan mint a többiek, ez tény. Te a szó legjobb értelmében vagy más náluk. Azt gondoltam, hogy te mindig csak magaddal törődsz, de most már látom, hogy ez nem igaz. Te igenis törődsz azokkal, akik számodra fontosak, de még azokkal is, akik olykor rosszul bántak veled, mert tudod, hogy csak tévednek, és egyszer talán majd megváltoznak.

Köszönöm, hogy engem is megváltoztattál!

Olyannak látom a világot miattad, amilyennek még soha korábban. Sokáig azt hazudtam magamnak, hogy a világ derűs hely, tele érdekes dolgokkal amik csak arra várnak, hogy felfedezzék őket, de aztán ráébredtem, hogy ez mind csak mese, amivel magamat áltatom, hogy ne vegyem észre a sok rossz dolgot. Te voltál az a bizonyos első fénysugár, ami megmutatta nekem, hogy igenis vannak szép dolgok odakint, ha valaki elég figyelmesen keresi őket.

Köszönöm, hogy utat mutatsz nekem!

Te mindig ott voltál a legsötétebb pillanatokban, hogy jobb kedvre deríts, de nem komolytalan poénokkal, hanem a legőszintébb törődéssel. Egy voltál azok közül, akik mellettem álltak, de messze tőled kaptam a legtöbb támogatást, és lassacskán rájöttem, hogy habár én is csak egy vagyok azok közül, akikkel hasonlóan bánsz, mégis kivételesen szerencsés voltam minden derűs pillanatért amit tőled kaptam.

Köszönöm, hogy megtanítottál rá, hogy a legtöbbekkel ellentétben én tényleg értékelni tudjam a kedvességed!

Engedd meg most hát nekem, hogy hasonlóan szóljak tehozzád, mint ahogy te teszed! Az őrületbe kergettél a sok furcsa kis lénnyel amikben hiszel, és a képtelen összeesküvés elméleteiddel, de minél többet hallgattalak, annál inkább ráébredtem valamire. Vakon hiszel mindenben amit egy kicsit is érdekesnek találsz, mert te nem az vagy, aki örökké keresi az igazságot, hanem az, aki a szívére hallgat. Nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, hogy ez a helyes út, de azt tudom, hogy tévedtem amikor azonnal elvetettem a lehetőségét is. Te az vagy, aki nem vet el semmilyen lehetséges magyarázatot a világ furcsa dolgaira, és ha végül kiderül, hogy mégiscsak tévedtél, akkor csak legyintesz, és továbblépsz újabb képtelen ötletek felé. Nem tudok én is ugyanígy tenni, de te ráébresztettél, hogy ne csak mindig a fejem után menjek.

Köszönöm, hogy megtanítottál rá, hogy néha a szívemre is hallgassak!

A legfontosabb dolgot a végére hagytam. A legbaljósabb időkben mint mondtam, te voltál az, aki jobbá tette a napjaimat. Te voltál az, akiben láttam az igyekezetet, hogy fejlődjön, ami végül engem is motivált. Te voltál az, aki miatt a legjobbat akartam kihozni magamból, és akire a legjobban akartam hasonlítani. Te voltál, aki ráébresztett, hogy igenis van értelme küzdeni. Te voltál az, akiért úgy éreztem, hogy bármit képes lennék megtenni. Te vagy az, akiért érdemes szembenézni a veszéllyel, hogy végül biztonságban tudhassalak.

Köszönöm, hogy jobb emberré tettél engem is!

Szerintem tudod, hogy ki vagyok, de kérlek, hogy ne mondd meg! Maradjon mindez ennyiben! Mi ketten annyira különbözünk, hogy ez a dolog soha nem működne kettőnk között. Kerestem a szavakat, hogy miképp is fejezzem be ezt a levelet, és tucatnyi piszkozat írása után végül csak annyit akarok mondani, hogy maradj meg ugyanolyannak, amilyen vagy, és azzal megelégszem, mert már ezzel is egy új emberré tettél, és mohóság lenne bármi mást kérni tőled. Mindössze el akartam mondani, hogy mit érzek, mégpedig úgy, ahogy az életben képtelen lennék rá.

Köszönöm, ha végigolvastad a levelem!

Sose változz meg!

– Roxfort 96' Valaki, aki ilyennek szeret"

...

A követező reggelen Luna könnyed, ráérős tempóban sétálgatott az udvaron a távozni készülő diákok között. Percek voltak csupán hátra az indulásig, de ő egy pillanatig sem sietett, mert tudta, hol találja majd azt, akinek el kell mondania egy bizonyos dolgot, és hogy lesz éppen elég ideje megtenni.

Az összehajtott levelet, amit mindaddig a kezében szorongatott, a zsebébe csúsztatta, miközben odasétált a barátaihoz, akik kellemes csevegésüket megszakítva hangosan üdvözölték. Ő azonban csak egy köszönés erejéig foglalkozott mindenkivel, és a csapat egy bizonyos tagja elé lépett, majd minden bevezetés nélkül mosolyogva megszólalt:

– Köszönöm, hogy elküldted nekem azt a levelet! Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad, milyen fontos vagyok neked! Köszönöm, hogy jó embernek tartasz! Köszönöm, hogy nem gúnyolsz ki azért, aki vagyok! Köszönöm, hogy érdemesnek tartottál arra, hogy miattam jobb akarj lenni! Köszönöm, hogy... – újabb hatalmas levegőt vett, hogy folytassa. – köszönöm, hogy te is ugyanúgy mellettem álltál! Köszönöm, hogy te is annyit törődtél velem! Köszönöm, hogy végighallgattál, és nem csak úgy tettél, mintha érdekelne amit mondok! Köszönöm, hogy nem hagytál cserben! Köszönöm, hogy szeretsz! És... és...

Luna a levegőt kapkodva kereste a szavakat, miközben a barátai közül mindenki soha nem látott döbbenettel meredt rá, és senki még csak szóhoz sem jutott. Még a körülöttük levő kisebb diáktömegek is mind elhallgattak. Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy mit is fog még mondani ez a furcsa lány. Végül egy pár, tőle teljesen idegen könnycsepp kíséretében kicsúsztak a száján az utolsó szavak:

– És köszönöm, hogy olyan idióta görbén írod a "k" betűket, amiről azonnal felismertem az írásod, és sajnálom, hogy nem tartottam meg azt, amit kértél, és elmondtam neked! Hát persze, hogy végigolvastam a leveled, és mindig is ilyen maradok majd, és nem számít az, hogy mennyire különbözünk, mert csak az a fontos, ahogy érzek irántad. Tudom, hogy neked is ez a fontos, és csak hazudtál a levélben, mert azt akartad, hogy ne kelljen csalódnom benned, de mondok neked most valamit: Nem csalódtam egy kicsit sem, és nem számít, hogy mi ketten annyira mások vagyunk, mert én ilyennek szeretlek téged, amilyen vagy!

Lehetőséget sem hagyott a válaszra, helyette inkább odaugrott a levél írójához, és olyan szorosan átölelte, ahogy csak tudta. A körülöttük lévő tömeg pedig lassan megtalálta a hangját. Hallottak közöttük nevetést, éljenzést, tapsot, de jó néhány gúnyolódó szót is.

– Idióta! – nevetett valaki a tömegben.

– Ez az! Igazad van, Luna! – dicsérte valaki más bátorítóan.

– Lüke Lovegood és hígagyú barátja! – szólt Pansy Parkinson ismerős hangja.

– Gyönyörűen megmondtad! Ne hallgassatok rá! – kiáltott egy Hugrabugos lány.

– Ők ketten aztán összeillenek. – gúnyolódott egy Hollóhátas. – Mindkettő egyformán ütődött.

– Ne figyelj rájuk, szépen csináltad! – szólt Ginny mindössze egy lépésnyire tőlük.

– Hadd ne mondjak semmit! – dörmögött egy végzős Mardekáros.

– De aranyosak együtt! – kiáltott egy elsőéves Griffendéles.

– Hát ez olyan szép volt... – kezdte Hermione, de elcsuklott a hangja, és sírását leplezendő Neville vállába temette az arcát.

Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, csak mosolygott rájuk.

– Köszönöm! – suttogta Ron, és viszonozta az ölelést.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Na? Kitalálta valaki a végét?


End file.
